Document GB 2 350 187 describes an example of a method in which, on detection of a signal, a check is carried out to see if the detection corresponds more to a counting mode, or to an integration mode, and in which, according to this determination, an estimated value is obtained of the signal corresponding either to the count signal or to the integration signal, even to a combination of these two signals. The benefit of such a method is in particular to be able to enhance the dynamic scale of detection.
However, the measurement described in this document is obtained from a photomultiplier, so that it is a single-pixel approach, for which the method seeks to ascertain the detection level, but not the location of origin of the signal. There is therefore a need for an imaging method with good dynamic detection scale, making it possible to provide in addition an image of the detection.